Naruto: Be Captured or Be Saved! Story 1
by Asherz.'11
Summary: It where it begin in the leaf village and Tsuande sent them on a mission. Were Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya starts their very 1st mission. And they go off to their mission and all of the sudden they get trap by Orochimaru...


*How it happen first*

Once there was three girl name Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya. They were sign on a mission to save someone from outer limit. But until they ran into a trap. By then they heard the voice of Orochimaru and Kabuto saying "Why are you an such a rush, girls?" But Orochimaru was saying "You girls are my for now on." Then both of them begin to smirk and then they started to laugh. And they vanished until someone rescue Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya from the trap that they were in.

*3 days later*

Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya were still stuck an the trap. They were starving and thirsty. So they were complaing about being stuck in fishnet trap. But then they thought they heard something in the forest. So by then they been waiting for hour and they needed some help getting out of the trap and to get back home.

*Back at the village, In Tsunade's Office*

So then Tsunade called up for three guys to meet herin her office's. So she called up Sasuke, Neji, and Rock Lee. All of them came up to her. Then they said, "What happen?" Then Tsunade said, "Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya hasn't back to the village in three days." Rock Lee said, "Something is not right." Sasuke and Neji said, "Hn, okay." So Tsunade said, "Go find them and bring them back home." So then the guys left the village to go find Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya.

Recap: The girls are trap by Orochimaru and the boys are coming to save them.  
So... Just keep on reading... LOL! And you'll find soon what happens next.

*Outside into the forest*

Neji said, "So there out here." Sasuke said, "Yup." So then the guys heard something closes by. So then they stop to search around. What they heard was screaming noises close by. So the guys kept walking toward the scream they heard while ago. The one who was screaming was Sakura herself. So Isoya and Ishimaru told her to "shut up". So then the guys found the girls. But the guys couldn't get near them because there was boobie trap that were right under the fish-net itself. So Rock Lee, Neji, and Sasuke trying to find away for the girls. But they couldn't do that until they defeat Orochimaru and Kabuto. So then Orochimaru and Kabuto show up in they saw Rock Lee, Neji, and Sasuke trying to get Sakura, Ishimaru, and Isoya out of the fish-net but still they couldn't get the girls out. Orochimaru said, "Are you guys ready for a fight." So Rock Lee, Neji, and even Sasuke gave them a smirk an said, "Were ready to kick your a** to the ground." (me: I think we all know what they were saying.) Sakura, Isoya, and Ishimaru told the guys "to be more careful". Then Isoya, Ishimaru, and Sakura saw everything. Even seeing the guys fighting for the girls life. Plus Isoya, Ishimaru, and Sakura were thinking with guys should they go out with. So Sakura said, "I want Sasuke." Isoya and Ishimaru said, "Of course you want him so badly that you can't stand it." Sakura said, "Shut up." Isoya said, "Now, Ishimaru it your turn to pick your guy." Ishimaru said, "Okay, I pick Rock Lee." Sakura said, "Why did you pick Rock Lee?" Isoya said, " Yea, why did you pick Rock Lee?" Ishimaru said, "Well, because I didn't want to pick Neji and I like Rock Lee so just leave me alone about that." Isoya said, "Okay, my turn." Sakura said, "Pick already." Isoya said, "Shut up Sakura, I pick Neji." Sakura and Ishimaru said, "Great she pick destiny boy." Isoya said, "What wrong?" Ishimaru said, "Nothing." Sakura said, "Because Ishimaru doesn't like him at all." Ishimaru said, "Your right Sakura." Isoya said, "Whatever, I don't care what you or Sakura say about him because I love Neji." So once Ishimaru, Sakura, and Isoya got done argueing. The guys were done fighting with Orochimaru and Kabuto. So that mean Orochimaru and Kabuto was died for good and to never come back to life. Even thou it was hard to kill them. So the girls were happy that they can get them out of the fish-net. So the guys help the girls out one-by-one. So Sakura, Ishimaru and even Isoya said, "Thank you very much." The guys said, "No problem, just ask if you girls need any help at all."


End file.
